prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Riot Guard
Riot Guards are tough, well-trained, armoured guards responsible for assisting in the suppression of riots and prison-wide disturbances. Deployment Riot Guards are available to call-in via the Emergencies tab. The guards are deployed in squads of six. A maximum of three squads can be called-in to your prison facility totaling a maximum of 18 guards at one time. Once called in, your guards will arrive on your prison's main road in a riot van. This emergency vehicle emits a loud, jarring siren and can house a total of six guards. The guards, like with all other security and emergency staff personnel, can be manually moved around and dispatched to locations in your facility. This is done by highlighting a guard or guards with the mouse and then right-clicking in an area. An entire squad can be instantly highlighted by clicking on the squad icon to the left of the screen. You can dismiss a squad by pressing the X''' next to the squad control icon to the left of the screen. They're dismissed once they have left the edge of the map. '''Armament Riot Guards are equipped with a riot shield and a baton. Though it does not appear that the shield has a physical purpose, it may be a representation of the riot guard's impeccable toughness. * The baton has an attack power of 1.5HP per hit. * The baton's recharge time is 1.5 mins. * The baton is a one-handed weapon. Visually, it appears that the riot guards are dressed in armoured vests. Although this may not have a physical purpose, it may - as aforementioned - be a representation of the riot guard's toughness. Strategy Riot guards are one of the toughest entities in the game and, as such, are able to manage multiple violent prisoners somewhat with ease. As you are able to deploy a total of three squads, it may be wise to set one squad to attack a larger group of rioting prisoners and have another act as a flanking squad. It is also advisable to dispatch paramedics to work alongside the riot guards. Despite how tough they are, riot guards are still susceptible to injury. Paramedics will prioritise the health of the security staff above that of the prisoners. This also means that the riot guards can continue to quell riots whilst remaining at full strength. Miscellaneous * Riot Guards will increase the danger level of your facility. * When riot guards arrive, their van will leave immediately and will not wait for them. * A dismissed riot guard will still intervene with misconduct in its vicinity and will only leave once said misconduct has ceased. * If a riot guard, in a squad, is killed - that same squad can be dismissed and a brand new squad can be called in. This also means that it is possible to have more than the maximum 18 riot guards in your prison at once, if the previous squad's guards are still on-site dealing with rioting prisoners. * Riot Guards don't have to strictly be called in for riots. This is especially useful if you have a shortage of guards. They also don't have a daily wage, unlike normal staff. * There are various mods which give riot guards different types of weapons, e.g. assault rifles. Trivia * A riot guard can be seen with a battering ram in the third chapter of the prison stories: G.A.B.O.S. '''This tool is not available in normal game-play. * Riot guards were formerly known as the "riot police" and still are in the '''prison campaign. de:Spezialeinheit (Riot Guard) Category:Staff Category:Emergency Category:Entity